


open your window (find out how i feel)

by nightcircus



Series: let me into your heart [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Figure Skater Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Panic, Kinda, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Secret Crush, Sequel, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, heeseung is bad at feelings, jake was right, jay is the best friend ever, or maybe not, shy sunghoon, the most anticipated sequel ever, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcircus/pseuds/nightcircus
Summary: “heeseung?” jay calls him out of nowhere.“yes bro?”“do you have a crush on sunghoon?” the older almost falls off his chair. damn, was he that bad at hiding it? did sunghoon notice too? man, he sure hopes he didn’t.or: double j begin their personal not-so-secret operation to get heeseung and sunghoon dating.!! sequel tomy double j fic
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: let me into your heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	open your window (find out how i feel)

**Author's Note:**

> seungsung 'let me in' inspired song fic *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ps. although it's not *that important* for the story purposes, I suggest you read my doublej au first, which you can find it in the series or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184121)  
> 

It has been a few months since Jay and Jake started dating. 

They are very cute together, no one has never even thought about denying that.

Heeseung’s a bit jealous, though not in a bad way, just the “I want what they have” situation you usually experience when you’re crushing on someone.

He knows very well he’s not that good at hiding his feelings, whether positive or negative, but his crush never seemed to notice so that’s more than fine. His friends never seemed to have noticed either, which makes the situation perfectly balanced.

  


It’s a Thursday like any other, Heeseung and his favorite couple having lunch together, just the three of them, since Sunghoon has to practice for a competition he has that weekend. 

  


“Heeseung?” Jay calls him out of nowhere.

“Yes bro?”

“Do you have a crush on Sunghoon?” the older almost falls off his chair. Damn, was he that bad at hiding it? Did Sunghoon notice too? Man, he sure hopes he didn’t. 

He doesn’t know what kind of scared expression he has now, but Jake bursts out a laugh.

“I told you he did! Look at his face!” he laughs out loud, leaning on his boyfriend shoulder with an hand covering his big smile.

“How did you.. Why are you.. How? What the-” he doesn’t actually knows what to say, now that he’s been busted.

  


“Jake noticed first, I didn’t.” Jay cares to explain “He told me one day and I started being more careful about the two of you. Guess my babe was right, you are so crushing on him.” he laughs a bit, Heeseung making a little pout, like a kid.

“Don’t worry hyung, we want to help.” Jake softly said “The Operation Ice-Dancing is about to begin.”

“Operation Ice-Dancing?” 

“Yes, Jake insisted on naming it. It’s our plan to help you get with Sunghoon.”

  


Their plan to help _**him**_ doing _**what**_?

  


“Heeseung, _my man_ , have I ever let you down?”

“I mean you once changed the base I prepared into The Coconut Song..”

“First of all that is a masterpiece, second of all that was a rhetorical question.”

And so their bickering distracts them from the very purpose of the dialogue, but it doesn’t matter that much.

Jay and Jake have everything planned anyway.

  


  


Jay cares deeply about both of his best friends. He has known them for years now.

Actually, he has known Sunghoon the longest, since they were kids.

  


  


“ _Hi, how can you do that?” little Jay had said, looking at Sunghoon skating at the local ice rink._

“ _I’ve been doing this since I was very little!” not that they were that old now, they were both six._

“ _Can you teach me?” the older asked with sparkling eyes, the little ‘penguin’ smiling: “Sure, I’m Park Sunghoon!” “Park Jongseong!” and they decided to be friends._

_When they could choose their middle school, they decided to attend the same one, same with highschool and they were suddenly inseparable._

_At school people used to say they were weird but charming together: Sunghoon was calm, shy and elegant like royalty, while Jay got angry easily, looked intimidating and had this noisy loud laugh everyone could hear, even from meters away._

  


_They discovered their sexuality on their final year of middle school, a couple and half years before._

_Jay kinda knew he could potentially swing both ways, he found both guys and girls attractive so he didn’t question it. As for Sunghoon, he didn’t know._

_For sure he had never dated a girl, he would have known and he always turned them down anyway._

“ _Too many competitions and stuff to think about, no time for dating.” was his excuse._

  


_Until, some day_ _during their final middle school year_ _, Sunghoon spoke._

“ _You know, I think I’ve had a crush on you when we were younger.” Jay almost_ _choked on_ _his_ _cola_ _._

“ _You think you’ve had a what for me?”_

“ _A crush.” Sunghoon_ _said again “Like I wanted you to come see me at the rink, I liked when we used to hold hands, and remember how many kisses on the cheeks I used to give you?”_

_Jay looked at him in disbelief, mouth wide open._

“ _Does that mean you are-”_

“ _Gay? Yeah, I think so. Never had much interest in girls anyway.. on the other hand..” he paused “.. I would absolutely make out with that hot cousin of yours you introduced me some months ago.”_

“ _Park Sunghoon, please, not him!” they laughed, again and again, opening up about their ideal types and stuff like that. They’d been_ _closer than_ _ever since that day._

  


Now he has Jake. They’re not the same.

He’s happy, he loves the feelings the aussie boy’s able to create in his stomach, all those weird butterflies. He wants Sunghoon to feel it, too.

After the party he and Jake confessed to each other, he finally started noticing a few things about them.

Talking to each other, Heeseung would become weird (even more than usual) and laugh at everything nervously, talking non stop while, on the other hand, Sunghoon would be extremely silent and just giggle. They were hopeless.

Jay has known the for years and know best, Sunghoon only giggles when he’s nervous and Heeseung talks a lot to hide the fact that he’s freaking out on the inside.

This would usually be fixed by them focusing on Jake and Jay, mocking them and their sweetie couple stuff, or whatever.

But Jay and Jake know that’s the point: they have to be alone.

  


  


The plan starts at Sunghoon’s competition that weekend.

  


Heeseung’s standing there, alone, waiting for the younger.

Jay and Jake had stayed for the short program but apparently they had “stuff to do” and couldn’t stay until the end of the long program.

“Guess it will be just the two of you then.” Jake had smiled, innocence on his face. _Filthy liars._

So there he  is , waiting for his crush to change into normal clothes.

Sunghoon had flied that day. His long program was amazing, he had this white blouse and black trousers and looked like a prince, flying on the ice while some classical music he didn’t know played for him only, for him who was dancing, pretty as ever, his skin sparkling under the ice of the rink and-

  


“Hyung, I’m late sorry!” the devil appears, Heeseung jumping with a hand on his chest, awakened from his dreams.

“Hey.” he answers, smiling, the tension heavy as hell “You were great.. before, I mean, on the ice.”

_What the hell Hee._

“Thank you, hyung.” the younger smiles shyly “Should we.. head somewhere? I would love a big cup of hot chocolate.”

“As you command, your icy highness.” the other replied, the skater laughed aloud.

And for a moment, Heeseung thought that’s precisely how angels sound.

  


They  find a cafe not too far away from the rink and the older boy orders and pays for both of them, the other pouting a bit: 

“It was unnecessary, you know? It’s not like I won.”

“So what? Is it wrong to spoil you since you were so good out there?” and Sunghoon smiles again.

“No, I guess it’s not.” he replies, enjoying his hot chocolate.

Then, silence. Both of them since like they don’t know what to say.

  


“Hyung?” Sunghoon whispered, the two of them walking around, after they left the cafe.

“Yes, Hoon?”

Sunghoon spoke and then closes his mouth again, like he’s trying to say something.

“What will happen to us now?” since Heeseung looks so confused, he decides to explain further.

“I mean.. we’ve always been three, me, you and Jay. Now Jay has Jake too, and they are happy together. Which also means they want some time alone, which I totally understand and agree with.. but I just noticed me and you.. we don’t exactly talk that much since they got together. We used to do that more, before. Do you feel the same?”

_ Oh, yes I do, _ he wants to say.

But how do you explain to one of your  closest friends that you would kiss him right here, right now, because he’s simply the best human on earth?

And that you’ve liked him since the very first moment you laid your eyes on him.

  


_ Oh, how he remembers that day. _

_ He and Jay had known each other for a week, more or less, and he had invited him to lunch. _

“ _Is there a problem if a friend of mine is there too? He’s my best bro.” Jay asked: when he was introduced to Sunghoon, he was so glad he had accepted._

_ He was fascinated right away. Maybe his shyness, maybe that cute smile, maybe everything, he was just so charming. And has he got to knew him, he fell deeply and hiding that had become harder, day by day. _

  


“Hyung..?”

“Yeah, sorry.” _I was daydreaming about how I fell for you_ “I spaced out.” he blurts out.

Then, after a  small silence, he decided to reply.

“It’s not that we don’t talk that much. I mean, yes it is but..” he stood still, Sunghoon looking at him worried. Heeseung muttered something about how to say stuff ‘like that’ and the younger had no idea what ‘that’ was.

“It’s just that, ever since the two Js started dating I have been daydreaming about what they have, maybe I’m a little envy. I just want something like that, someone to hold and to go on dates with, and yes I felt like that brings weird dynamics to our group but it’s not they’re fault, I mean they’re adorable and cute and Jake is the purest soul it’s my fault if I overthink and daydream that _we could be them_..” that’s when Heeseung stops, a hand now covering his mouth. S,h,i,t.

Sunghoon is staring at him, eyes wide, starting to process what he had heard.

“We could.. be them..?” he repeats, Heeseung now looking down, embarassed “For how long..?”

“Last year.” Heeseung answers “Yes, I.. I have a crush on you, I have been since last year.”

Heeseung doesn’t have the courage to look at his friend, whom he will surely lose now that his feelings are discovered.

That’s when he shivers, feeling a cold hand on his cheek and a pair of lips on his forehead.  _ What the hell.  _ He locks eyes with the young raven haired boy, staring at him with the sweetest gaze you could have ever imagined. 

“May I kiss you?” he whispers and, even before Heeseung realizes he has immediately nodded, he feels their cold lips connected and his heart exploding. _What. The. Hell._

The kiss is hot, chaste but full of feelings and, from the way Sunghoon’s holding him, he understands that his feelings are mutual. But how.. when.

  


“Do you remember when we want to that Halloween party, last year?”

He remembers. The three of them dressed up with  terrible costumes  of the Totally Spies girls for fun.

He was the green one, Jay red and Sunghoon was the sporty yellow girl.

“You were there, being a dork, pretending to be a spy and , I don’t know why but.. for the first time I thought you were cute. Not just cute, no, I wanted to hold you and.. kiss you and hold your hand. Why? I don’t know and I don’t care, that feeling has never left me. I want to do those things with you… _because I like you too._ ”

Heeseung  feels full of happiness, so happy he doesn’t even bother counting how many kisses they’re exchanging, he couldn’t care less.

  


When the two of them go to lunch holding hands, the following Monday, Jake immediately shouts.

“I knew it! I am Cupid!” he screams holding his boyfriend, looking at him with eyes of pure adoration while he jumps on the spot.

They ask how and what, and everything, Sunghoon answering to his best friend with a smile on his face.

  


“Wait a second, if you started liking him at the Halloween party, that’s why you had a-”

Sunghoon kicks him, Jay screaming in pain: “What? You’re dating now, he deserves to know you had a b-” now his foot’s hit.

  


“We will talk about this, Park Sunghoon.”

“There’s a time and place for everything, but not today or here. Our time will come.”

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ so that's it! *:･ﾟ✧  
> my first series is officially over and i hope you enjoyed it ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
> don't forget to check out my other aus + also find me on tumblr : [thenightchapter](https://thenightchapter.tumblr.com/)  
> and twt : [reveursbin](https://twitter.com/reveursbin)  
> 


End file.
